Ajora Glabados
Within the storyline of Final Fantasy Tactics, it's unknown who the true antagonist is. There are many people who step up for this role, but the true mind behind all that has happened was none other than the Lucavi, Altima. She possesses the young Saint Ajora, in hopes of allowing her brethren to rise once more and take the reigns of Ivalice all for their own. Ajora Glabados is only in a conflict of what decisions to make. Be it by Altima's will or merely his own, he follows whatever path he must do free himself from her clutches. History Ajora was born ninety four years after the Golden Era of Final Fantasy XII in the Lesalian city of Bervenia on September 14th, thus giving him the Virgin Sign, Virgo. Around the age of two, he had pointed out to the city of a well that had been harboring the Black Plague. The well was sealed off and he was then seen as a miracle child of the Gods for finding this. Though because of coming across the well so late, his parents both passed from the plague as they carried it themselves due to drinking the well water. It was then on that Ajora was taken into the care of the church and was seen as a Saint. He grew up with the priests and boys who had come to train under the church. These young boys were the only friends he had for the time being. Everyday, he would conduct daily chores, learn every teaching of the bible, and give blessings/visitations of important figures and nobles alike who visited the church. His life never proved too exciting until the day he grew to the age of nineteen and began to be taught magicks under the man of Germonique. Ajora then began to talk to Geromonique of his views on Ivalice and how he had wish to change it; to bring an everlasting peace to it: The Paradise he foresaw. Germonique was a wise man and belived in the ideals Ajora had. It was with his help, he had spread this amongst the kingdoms of Ivalice. The time came when Ajora had come across a peculiar stone that was glimmering in the fields he often traveled to. The stone bore the sign of the Virgin and shined blue. When his hands touched the stone, a voice had come from it. Speaking unto him "Your visions of paradise, I will allow them to come true." There was a vision from the stone, of a beautiful angel adorned in red. Ajora then believed it was an Angel from God who would protect him, allowing him to speak true his words. In truth, it was quite the opposite of that. Altima possessed Ajora and when he turned twenty, he began to preach of unspeakable things. Going to the empires, trying to plant the auracite stones to each political leader and spread war against each and everyone of them. Germonique documented all of this, wondering what had happened to this saint. He had confronted him numerous times, only to see that Ajora had changed drastically from his kind personality, to one of malice and deceit. A "Phony Saint," he was then deemed from that point on. Germonique would not believe what he saw, so in turn, he began to document what was going on. People believed in the future of Ivalice these scriptures documented the truth about Ajora, but in truth it was a warning to show what happaned to one possessed by the devil. The truth was, Germonique was torn on how to save the young man he saw as not only a teacher to those of virtue, but as a student. After one last encounter with Ajora, he saw the true guise of the demon possessing him. Altima, speaking to him her last words, an eerie song of the future. "Tis a shame, quite a shame. The Ivalice you know shall be brought to paradise. All was for naught, but alas, for me, my wishes and desires shall come to be. Your Saint be gone, In his steed the Bloody rises, Kneel before thee, lowly human, The Seraph graces, A blood feast sure to come, Your days be numbered, Pray your last, Ivalice shall fall." It was with that Germonique had condemned Ajora's name and had him hung for his crimes. He had thought perhaps this was the only way he could save Ajora's life from her hold, to bring him to the afterlife where his soul may truly be at peace. With the death of Ajora, a great omen befell the lands. Mullonde had been hit by a tsunami, sinking it into the water. They believed that it was the God's fury for punishing the Saint. With that omen, those who believed Ajora's words began to form a Church in his name. The Church of Glabados. The truth was, Ajora had gone to neither Heaven or Hell. He lay in an empty void for 1,200 years with Altima. Altima would then during this time, speak stories to Ajora while she waited for her resurrection. He began to gain knowledge of the Lucavi, of their past as Espers, and everything that had to do with the devil's work. Altima began to sway Ajora's will more towards her own, treating him as if he were her own child. Ajora's soul was dragged out of this void in the place he had been buried. His soul had intertwined with a girl named Alma Beoulve. She was to be the next host for Altima. Ajora, scared of what was going on shared a brief conversation with Alma. They shared them names and held hands together as Ajora warned her of Altima's doings. This did not last for long as their souls were separated once more, Ajora taken back to this void through Altima's defeat. It was then believed that Ajora and Altima were truly slain. Ablities Ajora is classified as a "Phony Saint." Phony Saint: Agitator who misleads people with lies and masks. Don’t underestimate him, although he cannot match the power of a genuine saint. His command is "All Magicks" Which allows him to cast all spells available in Final Fantasy Tactics. Due to how over-powering Ajora would be because of this, I allowed him to only know by default the second tier spells of White, Black, Time, and Summoning magick. He has full knowledge of Yin-Yang/Mystic/Oracle's magick abilities. His list of magick's for second tier summoning include the first basics of: Moogle, Shiva, Ramuh, Ifrit, Titan, Carbuncle, and Golem. More so recently, he has taught himself Leviathan. Deep within him, he also has the ablitiy to cast Ultima and Divine Ultima. Altima had willed that if she was not there to offer protection for Ajora, he may cast these spells. When he is fully possessed by her or the Virgo Stone, he has access to all spells known in Ivalice. The Lucavi and Zodiac Stones This is more so of a reference page for me to look back at because of all the background information I've found for the Lucavi. I'll be updating this page as much as I can once I do enough research for the Lucavi and their relating entity. Taken from the FFWikia; The Lucavi (ルカヴィ, Rukavi) are a group of demons in Final Fantasy Tactics, who are working in secret under the cover of the Church of Glabados to revive their dead leader, Ultima the High Seraph. There are at least seven Lucavi, though one of them, Elidibus, is not necessarily connected to the other six. Each Lucavi is connected to a shard of Auracite, called a Zodiac Stone, which serves as a conduit for that Lucavi to exist in Ivalice. Each Lucavi also has a human host, allowing them to interact with others in Ivalice without drawing attention. The Lucavi are capable of switching between human and demon form via their Zodiac Stone. Now, when translated correctly, these are the names that appear for the Lucavi: 1. “BERIAS” - Belial (Hebrew) 2. “DUMA” - Duma (Aramaic) 3. “ZALHERA” - Sariel (Hebrew) 4. “ZEBBEB” - Ba’al Zevuv / Beelzebub (Hebrew) 5. “HASHMURIM” - Hashmalim (Hebrew) 6. “ULTIMA” - Ultima (from past FFs) 7. “SEL” - Zel / Azazel (Hebrew) 8. “COCHLAIN” - Cuch’urainn (Irish) 9. “ROPHOCHELE” - Lucifuge Rofocale 10. “ADRAMELECH” - Adramelech (Hebrew) 11. “CHERAUB” - Cherub (Hebrew) 12. “LEVIATHAN” - Leviathan (Hebrew) Each one is based off of an Angel/Demon from the bible, aside from Cuch who has little to no relation to the Lucavi he is. Duma, Sariel, Azazel, Ultima, Hashmalim, and Cherub are all angels. Belial, Beelzebub, Lucifuge, Adramelech, and Leviathan are demons. Based on how Final Fantasy Tactics does revolve in a sort of Christian setting, this actually is very fitting to find the demon that relates to each Lucavi. Ultima has no angel relation due to her ties originally to Final Fantasy, but she can be viewed as Lucifer, the Morning Star. For the story of Altima rebelling against the Gods, this is why she can be viewed as Lucifer. Which now moves me to the text topic. Zodiac Stones A deadly force these stones are to be reckoned with. Ivalice had seen them as a blessing, called the ‘Holy Stones’ in their time. They were said to bring out the ‘Zodiac Braves’ to bring peace to Ivalice. That Ajora Glabados had called for them once more to help the kingdoms. A lie that had been through the history. The truth behind this wondrous stones is nothing but the devil’s work. It’s alluring glimmers tempts the strongest of men, to fall pray to the demon’s grasp. That demon, being the Lucavi. The Lucavi are that of the fall Scion, the Espers who turned against their Gods. Their leader, Altima the fairest. Through countless bloodshed in the time of Ivalice’s history, she would rise once more from the grave, her reign upon the throne, an everlasting rule. There are but 12 spirits located in each Lucavi stone. ((I did not know this information before, so I had filled in the empty spots of the Lucavi that did not appear in the original game with the corresponding Espers of Final Fantasy XII. So it came to be this)); Velius; The Warlock, The Gigas. Duma/Chaos, Walker of the Wheel. Zalera, The Angel of Death. Zebbeb/Zeromus, The Condemner. Hashmal; The Regulator, The Bringer of Order. Altima; The Bloody Angel, The High Seraph. Sel/Exodus, The Judge-Sal Queklain; The Tainted King, The Impure. Rofocale/Shemhazai, The Whisperer. Adramelk, The Wroth, The Ghost of Fury. Cherub/Famfrit, The Darkening Cloud. Leviathan/Mateus, The Corrupt. Each stone harbors a Lucavi. How so does the Lucavi take control of their host? Simply by their will to live after death or the hatred harbored in their hearts. The sins the bear fuel the Lucavi’s dark desires. The only way to fell a Lucavi is to face them within their true form. Though, one is to be careful: To slay the Lucavi will drag their host down to Hell with them. The Zodiac Brave Story (The plot of Ajora's involvement) The story started out with Ajora arriving in the past of Ivalice. He had already been defeated previously in the final battle of Final Fantasy Tactics and now Altima had awakened to seek her revenge to Ivalice once more. Given the setting it is, they have arrived into Final Fantasy XII’s Ivalice. The whole reason this occurred was: I was the only FF Tactics RPer before Agrias came along and I needed an idea to start something. So I figured, okay, not many people from Tactics will join so let’s stick the setting in FF12 Ivalice. It worked out perfectly. Now, the start of the plot was to be slow. Ajora was to proclaim to all of this Ivalice that a cataclysm would befall his time. This was Altima’s ploy to get all of them to believe his word through charismatic charm and how he approached the situation. At the time, Ajora followed Altima’s will with little question. When beginning to get the Ivalicians wary, word got around of a “saint from another time.” It is truth that a cataclysm befell Ivalice, BUT, what people fail to realize is: That AJORA’S ivalice is on the OTHERSIDE of FF12’s Ivalice which is considered to be “Ordalia” in their time. Who knows if they were affected at all or what, but the point is, Ajora used that against them and they all fell for it. The next task would be to deliver the stones out. Seeing as none of the Knights Templar were here, Altima needed new replacements for her Lucavi servants to take over Ivalice. Slowly, Ajora would approach each political house of Ivalice and tell them of his need of “searching” for a stone in their territory. In reality, Ajora carried all the stones and would disappear for some time before returning and offering to them the stone he had “found” in the land. Each stone given to the rulers is based upon personality. This is why the ones they were given were not matched up with the Lucavi in the original Tactics. Needing to fill the empty spaces, I used the remaining Espers of FF12. Seeing as they call themselves the “Lucavi” during FFTactics time, I figured it would be perfect. Now with each stone it went like this: Ashe given the Bloody Angel, as Altima needed a strong host and she was the perfect candidate. Rasler given The Walker of the Wheel, Chaos being represented of Life and Death as Rasler has experienced this. Drace given The Corrupt, it was based upon her personality and Mateus being the “Corrupt” how she had worked under the corrupt system of Archades which brought her death in the past. Ajora went by her “ice cold” personality. Vayne was to be given the Ghost of Fury, Adrammelech for his title of being “Emperor of Scions,” and Vayne being a previous Emperor and working with the nethecite, it was a perfect match. Due to Dycedarg's return, the stone has be given back to it's riteful owner. Wiegraf with the Warlock, he continues to struggle as he was the only templar to return and because of this, Velius was made Altima’s right hand man. Agrias with The Condemner, considering she had been condemned a heretic by the church for following Ramza, again this match was perfect. She is not possessed, but fights. The Bringer of Order has gone through two hands: Vossler and Basch. Previously, I wanted Gabranth to be the bearer of the Leo Auracite, but the RPer did not wish to be involved. I decided to pick one of the knights do to his title. In the end, because of Vormav’s return, he is to get the auracite and assist with Altima. As of now, Ajora has been questioning all of Altima’s actions and has gone through hell. Seeing through the experiences of Wiegraf and Agrias’ possessions, he has finally come true to his word. He will destroy the stones and free Ivalice from the Lucavi’s hold. Relationships '''Altima the Bloody Angel: '''Ajora has been possessed by this Lucavi for more than 1,200. He has known nothing else but her for his entire life time. Their relationship is a very odd one. Altima treast Ajora as she should; her earthly vessel. Truth be told, she treats him as if he is her own child. She is over protective and goes out of her way to ensue his safety. Those who try to harm Ajora face her wrath. Due to the long possession, Ajora has gone through a big personality change. When reawoken from his death a third time, he followed her will with little question. As time progressed, he began to struggle against her whims and realized that he must over come her hold if he is to save Ivalice. Ajora views Altima as his guardian angel and deep down only prays the darkness that has overtaken her since the fall of the Golden Era escapes. '''Agrias Oaks: '''Ajora had thought he was the only one to be within the Golden Era of Ivalice, but soon he came across Agrias. Their relationship was very shakey from the start. Ajora had told Agrias of his plans to destroy the auracite stones, lying through his teeth. The truth came when Agrias and Ajora fought against one another and she saw the true man that was hidden behind the veil of Altima's control. Ajora considers Agrias to be an older sister to himself. He cares for her deeply and would do anything to put a smile on her face. He often worries of how she carries herself with her knighthood. There are times Ajora would just want to spend the days away with Agrias, bonding as if they truly were family. Sadly, Ajora was the one who had first awoken Zeromus/Zebbeb within the Cancer auracite, thus breaking the trust they had. '''Wiegraf Folles: '''This relation started off short and simple: Find the Templars, the previous hosts of the Lucavi. Ajora had just did that and because of Wiegraf's alignment to the church, he immediatly recognized Ajora by the saint glass illustrations and paintings. From that moment, Ajora had reawoken Velius within the Aries auracite. Soon after he regretted his mistake and begged forgiveness from Wiegraf. Their relationship started to develop more as Ajora proved to Wiegraf he was not just the person possessed by Altima, but a real person. As did Ajora see in turn the good that lay within Wiegraf as others viewed him as a barbaric animal. He grew close to Wiegraf, more than he believed he would, developing feelings he does not speak of openly in public. For now, Wiegraf is one of the closest people he may trust. Notes from the office of Rufus Shinra: What Ajora would like you to know {C}Saint Ajora was a supposed Saint who lived one thousand years before the War of the Lions, chronicled in detail in the Durai Papers. While it is generally believed by the followers of the Glabados Church that he was a god figure sent to perform miracles and preach about Paradise as well as... well, a ''he ''(but we're getting ahead of ourselves), the Scriptures of Germonique claim that Saint Ajora was a false prophet and a spy. Furthermore, Ramza Beoulve and his comrades discover, or believed they have discovered, that Ajora was possessed by the chief Lucavi, Altima the Bloody Angel, who in turn is bent on the destruction of Ivalice. Having appeared in the midst of Ivalice's golden Age, Saint Ajora goes about giving the royal houses the auracites, the holy stones which harbor Lucavi. But of late, Ajora claims he is to put an end to Altima's plot, and is struggling to make good of his promise. The Truth According to research made by the more reliable Final Fantasy Wiki we learn that Ajora is actually not a ''he, ''but rather, a ''she. ''She is a succubus from the depths of Internet Hell whose only desire is to spam people and convince them that they want to see her naked. Also, she's giving out the auracites because they make people have her babies, which is good for her but, well, bad for FFTumblr in general because a baby bloom would make Seifer bloated, causing the dash to explode. Also renowned hero Agrias Oaks a reliable authority states that Wiegraf x Ajora is OTP. Excuse me ser, I don't think I've ever said that. |: said what? I didn't say you said anything. More about Ajora: *She is banned from cookies and baked goods; she usually has to steal some to get some. *She thinks she's a good villain. Or even a villain. *She has worn a school uniform. No big. *She uses magick, which we all know are for puny sissy lassies only. *She is biased against her own sex; she ''still ''denies being female. *She has secret ebil dealings with Elfé's mun. *She stalks Yu Yevon. We think she wants his body. *She wants all your bodies. *She keeps the strangest pets. Sheep, goats, lions, crabs... you name it, she's got it. *Jeebus wants his story back. *SpiritedYoungLady Category:Characters